tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JRCS
for my old talk page click here http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JRCS%2BCAS Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:JRCS page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 19:12, November 25, 2010 Re:Season 14 club OK, I did it. :) ZEM talk to me! 21:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: JRCS+CAS to JRCS Thanks good to hear. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jock Would you mind pointing them out so that I can delete one please? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Jock is the engine's page and Jock the New Engine is the book's page. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hank Thomas Library Book Link/search is dead. Hank 19:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC)HankAmericanEngine Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add you in now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Sure :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've added you in :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: welcoming messages See these pages: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon, MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled, MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, MediaWiki:Welcome-user, MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. Just click on the "view source" button, copy, and paste the codes from these pages onto the pages (of the same name) on your Wikia. I hope this helps. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:TrackMaster Hi! Yes, I live in the UK and I get most of my TrackMaster stuff (Ben included) from eBay. Hope this helps :) SteamTeam 09:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I didn't watch it today. I watched (and taped it) at Christmas though. SteamTeam 21:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hector picture I fixed it. :) And Happy Resurrection Sunday! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Paxton I've fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friends Sure we can :) SteamTeam 09:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: dieselworks picture It wasn't just you. The old image was deleted and no one replaced it. I have now though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZEM's forum Did you try all possible combinations of usernames and passwords? If you have and it still doesn't work, either leave ZEM a message here or I'll get in touch with him for you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :OK I will. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Whatever the problem was, I'm glad it's fixed. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello July 4th is the same day in the US as it is in the UK. What "picture thing" of mine were you wondering about? Do you mean the one from "The WWII Movie"? And yes. We have badges now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :July 4th is US Independence Day. I fear a lot of bad editing will happen because of the editing rush too... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Only if it gets so bad that there's no other choice. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs It kind of depends on what type of page it is really. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: 3000 Pages! I know. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template: North Western Railway That's because Diesel wasn't a part of the NWR in the Railway Series. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Thanks for the welcome! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: JRCS+CAS talk page. What do you mean by "copy"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Chat Box. I'm glad it's fixed itself. :) You have to change your signature in your settings. Tell me what you want it to say and what colors you want and I'll tell you where and how to add it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Still, what colors? (You can pick two.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends I'd be honored. I'll add you to mine! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 18:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC)